The Concert
by Shay Gomez
Summary: Marceline is on her world tour missing a certain monarch. While Princess Bubblegum is missing a certain Vampire Queen. Can PB get her Vampire back or will the Vampire Queen move on and forget about the monarch?
1. Her screening

A/N: Yo guys what's up? Its my first bubbline so take it easy on me R&R! oh and I don't own Adventure Time sadly but if I did I would show more of Marceline and maybe PB

_-The Concert-_

* * *

Marceline was in the land of Aaa getting ready for her concert, little did she know that her ex-girlfriend was watching the whole thing back on her T.V. back in Ooo. "Well Marceline your on in 5,4,3,2,1." The camera guy pointed his camera and started to air just as the curtains open and showed Marceline and her band; The Scream Queens. "Hello Land of Aaa!" Marceline boomed into the microphone as the crowd cheered and went crazy. " Okay this one is a bit different and goes to my ex back in Ooo who dumped me for and unknown reason." Marceline looked back at her band and nodded. "Here we go!

_You wanna know more,_

_more, more about me_

_about me I'm the girl_

_who's kicking the Coke machine, I'm the one that's honking at you cuz'_

_I left late again~_

_Hey! Hey! Hey!_

_Can't you see I want you by the way I push you away? Yeah! _

_Don't judge me tomorrow _

_By the way I'm acting today!_

_Mix the words up with the actions do it all for your reactions. Yeah! _

_Hey! Hey!_

_Get tangled up in me! _

_You wanna know more, more, more about me,_

_gotta know reverse phycology,_

_I'm the reason why you can't get to sleep, _

_I'm the girl you never get just quite what you see!_

_Hey! Hey! Hey! _

_Can't you see I want you by the way I push you away? _

_Don't judge me tomorrow by the way I'm acting today_

_Mix the words up with the actions, do it all for your reaction! _

_Yeah! _

_Get tangled up in me! _

_You think that you know me~_

_You think that I'm only!_

_Get tangled up in me,_

_When everything I do is to get tangled up in you!_

_You wanna know more, more, more, about me,_

_I'm the girl who's sweeping you off your feet._

_Hey! Hey! Hey!_

_Can't you see I want you by the way I push you away?_

_Yeah!_

_Don't judge me tomorrow by the way I'm acting today!_

_Mix the words with the actions do it all for you reaction! _

_Yeah! _

_Get tangled up in me~ _

Marceline finished the song and the crowd went wild while in Ooo a certain pink princess was in tears. "Marceline!" was all Bubblegum was able to get out threw all the tears, she still loved Marceline but she dumped her because her citizens disapproved of their relationship so without Marceline knowing the truth she broke up with her, Bubblegum still remembered the pain and other emotions on the Vampire Queen's face.

_Flashback!_

"_Marceline w-we are done." Bubblegum stuttered. The Vampire Queen just laughed thinking it was a prank. _

"_You don't mean that Bonni, you wouldn't do that to me." Marceline said and leaned in to kiss Bubblegum, Bonni backed up and held up her hand. "That is Princess Bubblegum to you, only my close friends can call me by Bonnibel." Bubblegum said with a stern voice. _

"_Bonni what happened to you!? I gave you as much as I could and you break my heart more than it is! WHAT THE HELL IS WITH THAT?!" Marceline yelled throwing her arms up and fighting back the tears. "Please leave or I will be forced to kick you out of my kingdom." Bubblegum called for the guards. Marceline's face filled with a lot of different emotions, but the one that stuck out the most was hurt and betrayal. "GUARDS!" As the guards dragged Marceline away she turned into a wolf and ran off deep into the woods. Bubblegum ran up to her room crying and ran to the window and opened it while walking out to the balcony and hearing it, a loud howl only one that could be made from a wolf, there was only one wolf who would howl at this time: Marceline the shape-shifting Vampire Queen. "Oh Marceline if you only knew the truth." _

A/N hope you guys liked it I might do more if u guys R&R or maybe not *shrugs* well later guys! Oh and the song is: Tangled up in me, oh and sorry for the short chapter but not really. -shrugs again- Later guys!

-Shay


	2. The Fearless Vampire Queen's End?

A/N: Yo guys I'm back with a new chapter of The Concert and crap so ON WITH THE STORY! I don't own Adventure Time! R&R! but ya no not really..._

* * *

Marceline walked off stage and got a cup of red punch. "Bonni why did you leave me?" Marceline sighed and sucked the red out of the punch and gave it to the drummer. Marceline had an idea and got back on stage waiting for the camera and curtains to open and start. There was one thing Bubblegum liked to do and that was dance, she had a boyfriend now and he was cheating on her with Flame Princess. "Yo Land of Aaa! I got three more songs for you!." Marceline boomed and nodded at her band. "Here we go!"

_I met a girl named Tara._

_An' she lived in the heart of America, _

_She liked black caddies,_

_listened to puff daddy,_

_danced until her legs were sore,_

_She worked around the corner,_

_At a diner with a grouchy owner,_

_An' her boyfriend's shady he dates another girl named Katie he loves her definitely maybe._

_Don't think I can take it wake me when its over_

_Seems so far away, I wish that she was closer, _

_I saw you everyday, I was to scared to go over, I wonder what she'd say I barely even knew her,_

_How much longer, will this keep getting stronger?!_

_I wonder what she's doin when I'm singing myself to sleep._

_Cuz' He's a faker!_

_So see ya later,_

_I wonder when you realize that see means a lot more to me._

_I saw you in the hallway when my last class was just over,_

_It was Friday school was out tonight. _

_Everything seems to be alright._

_I said "Yo are you going to the party at the Cove?"_

_She said "He's picking me up at 6 again and I don't wanna disappoint my boyfriend."_

_How much longer will this keep getting stronger?!_

_I wonder what she's doing when I'm singing myself to sleep._

_Cuz' he's a faker so see you later._

_I wonder when you realize that she means a lot more to me._

_An' she's staring at his picture hanging in her locker._

_She's telling all the girls about all the things that he bought her._

_I saw what really happened all those time he went for water when we were at the theater watching Harry Potter._

_He had his hands on every single girl he laid his eyes on._

_Hate to break it to you he's a pylon._

_An' even when he kissed her he was looking over staring at her sister._

_How much longer will this keep getting stronger?!_

_I wonder what she's doing when I'm singing myself to sleep_

_Cuz' he's a faker!_

_So see ya later!_

_I wonder when you'll realize that she means a lot more to me!_

_I met a girl named Tara,_

_An' she lived in the heart of America._

_She liked black caddies listened to puff daddy danced until her legs were sore!_

_She worked around the corner,_

_At a diner with a grouchy owner!_

_An' boyfriend 's shady he dates another girl named Katie, _

_He loves her definitely maybe!_

The song ended and the crowd went wild. Marceline smiled and looked back at her band and nodded, again. But grabbed her prized Axe bass.

She quietly whispers into the mic, but loud enough to be heard,

_Eenie, meenie miney mo._

_Catch a princess by her toe,_

_If she holla,_

_If, If, If she holla, let her go._

Marceline starts strumming her bass.

_She's indecisive, she can't decide._

_She keeps on looking from left to right._

_Girl, come a bit closer, look in my eyes._

_Searching is so wrong, I'm Mrs. Right._

_You seem like the type to love 'em and leave 'em._

_And disappear right after this song,_

_So give me the night to show you, hold you..._

_Don't leave me out here dancin' alone._

She takes a deep breath and the band starts to pick up.

_You can't make up your mind, mind, mind, mind, mind!_

_Please don't waste my time, time, time, time, time!_

_I'm not tryin' to rewind, wind, wind, wind, wind!_

_I wish our hearts could come together as one...!_

_'Cause shawty is a eenie, meenie, miney, mo, lova~!_

_Shawty is a eenie, meenie, miney, mo, lova~!_

_Shawty is a eenie, meenie, miney, mo, lova~!_

_Shawty is a eenie, meenie, miney, mo, lova~!_

_Let me show you what you're missing, paradise._

_With me you're winning, girl, you don't have to roll the dice._

_Tell me what you're really here for,_

_Them other guys?_

Marceline pointed with her head to a random guy in the crowd.

_I can see right through ya._

_You seem like the type to love them and leave them._

_And disappear right after the song,_

_So give me the night to show you, hold you._

_Don't leave me out here dancing alone...!_

_Can't make up your mind, mind, mind, mind, mind!_

_Please don't waste my time, time, time, time, time!_

_I'm not tryin' to rewind, wind, wind, wind, wind!_

_I wish our hearts could come together as one...!_

_'Cause shawty is a eenie, meenie, miney, mo, lova~!_

_Shawty is a eenie, meenie, miney, mo, lova~!_

_Shawty is a eenie, meenie, miney, mo, lova~!_

_Shawty is a eenie, meenie, miney, mo, lova~!_

The band stops playing except for Marceline and the drummer. She sings again quietly

_Eenie, meenie miney mo._

_Catch a princess by her toe,_

_If she holla,_

_If, If, If she holla, let her go._

_Eenie, meenie miney mo._

_Catch a princess by her toe,_

_If she holla, lolla, lolla,_

_let her go._

_Shawty is a eenie, meenie, miney, mo, lova~!_

_Shawty is a eenie, meenie, miney, mo, lova~!_

_Shawty is a eenie, meenie, miney, mo, lova~!_

_Shawty is a eenie, meenie, miney, mo, lova~!_

_(Here we go!)_

The band picks up again_,_

_You can't make up your mind, mind, mind, mind, mind!_

_Please don't waste my time, time, time, time, time!_

_I'm not tryin' to rewind, wind, wind, wind, wind!_

_I wish our hearts could come together as one...!_

_'Cause shawty is a eenie, meenie, miney, mo, lova~!_

_Shawty is a eenie, meenie, miney, mo, lova~!_

_Shawty is a eenie, meenie, miney, mo, lova~!_

_Shawty is a eenie, meenie, miney, mo, lova~!_

_Whoa-oa-oa!_

Marceline stopped and looked in the camera and did the sign only one person she knew would knew would understand what she was doing, she put her right hand over her heart and looked up to the sky. On the other side of Ooo Princess Bubblegum looked at the screen and started to tear up again, Bonni held her right hand over her heart and looked up at her ceiling. Bubblegum knew that Marceline could tell when _her_ Princess was upset or troubled, she also knew that if she called Marceline's name loud enough that Marceline would return in a matter of minutes no matter how far she was. That's what gave Bubblegum an idea. She quickly went to all her windows and opened them, she took a deep breath and, "MARCELINE!" Bubblegum screamed her name as loud as she could get it hoping and watching her TV screen waiting to see if the Vampire Queen heard. Marceline heard her name, she knew only one girl who would yell her name. But the show needed to go on, lucky for her it was the last song. "Ok land of Aaa this is the last song! Than I have to go a place." Marceline's voice boomed and she started to strum.

_As long as you love me,_

_As long as you love me,_

_As long as you love me,_

_I'm under pressure,_

_7 billion people in this world trying to fit in_

_Keep it together_

_Smile on your face even though your heart is frowning_

_But hey now,_

_You know girl_

_We both know _

_It's a cruel world_

_But I will take my chances_

_As long as you love me_

_We could be, starving we could be homeless we could be broke,_

_As long as you love me_

_I'll be your platinum, I'll be your sliver, I'll be your gold._

_As long as you _

_La-la-la-la-la-la.._

_Love me, love me_

_I'll be your solider_

_Fighting every second of the day_

_To the strange girl_

_I'll be your homeboy_

_You can be my Destiny's child_

_On a scene girl_

_So don't stress, don't cry_

_We don't need no wings to fly._

_Just take my hand_

_As long as you love me _

_We could be starving we could be homeless we could be broke_

_As long as you love me._

* * *

The song came to an end and the crowd went wild. Marceline grinned, bowed put her bass on her back and hopped on her motorcycle and drove in the direction of the candy kingdom. Marceline was half way there where her motorcycle ran out of gas and stopped. She kicked it and ran as fast as she could making sure she would be able to get to the castle without being caught in the sun. Princess Bubblegum saw the concert and smiled to herself as Marceline quickly ran off stage with her prized axe-bass on her back. Marceline knew she would get caught in the sun if she didn't get up, in her time out in the desert there was no shades of red or shade from the killer sun. Marceline got to her feet and limped to a rock shrinking down and trying her best to hide herself. The rock was no help at all. "B-Bonni." Was all Marceline could think of before she passed out and saw a familiar pink kingdom.

* * *

A/N: DUM DUM DUM whats gonna happen to Marcy?! Will she die or live?! Will I ever get a Vongola Storm Ring?! WHO KNOWS?! Oh wait I do! Anywayz R&R! ok i need a bit of help with Chapter 3: Bubblegum's Vampire death. any one wanna help?


	3. Don't Leave Me here alone in this world!

**A/N: HELLO AGAIN FANFIC! Well here's chapter 3….I don't own adventure time…. Sorry bout not updating but ya know not really u guys can live….**

"_MARCELINE RUN! RUN AS FAR AND AS FAST AS YOU CAN!" Marceline knew better than to disobey so she ran and ran until there was an explosion that made her fall on her face. "M-mommy? D-daddy? Where are you?" Marceline said as she walked around the woods she had run into. And there it was a body, no not just one, two bodies. Marceline ran over to safety of a rock and watched as her parents were killed and the man come over to her hiding place._

A 15 year old Marceline woke up screaming and holding her blanket to her heart and sweating. It was the nightmare she first had when she barely lived that night, the night when murdering of her parents took place. She looked around and the first thing she noticed was the pain in her body. She groaned and tried to sit up, her vision was still blurry than everything went black.

"_Marceline," A voice called out._

"_B-Bonni!?" Marceline turned around and ran as fast as she could._

"_No Marceline. It's me your mother." A figure appeared and called out to Marceline once more. Marceline turned around and ran into her mother's arms. "M-mom. You left me in this world alone!" Marceline sobbed into her mother's shoulder. "I know Marceline I'm sorry for doing that. But it was the only way we could protect you." Marceline's mom said and stroked her child's hair. "B-but why? Why did you and dad leave me to fend for myself?! Didn't you care what happened to me?!" Marceline cried even more and hugged her mother tight. "Marceline we loved you with all our hearts, we did it so you could live and be happy." Her mother cooed in her ear. "You found happiness. But me and your father have looked after you since the day we left you. You never forgot about us and we never forgot about you." Marceline looked at her mother. "But why?" Marceline sobbed. "Shh Marceline it is time for me to join your father's side again. I love you." Her mother was fading before Marceline's eyes. "MOM PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME HERE AGAIN!" Marceline called and ran over to the bright light. _

"Marceline are you awake?" Bubblegum said to Marceline's sleeping figure.

Marceline flashed her eyes open and sat up looking around. "Mom!" Marceline was sweating and had tears in her eyes. Bubblegum hurried to Marceline's side and hugged her. Marceline cried into Bubblegum's shoulder. "I saw her Bonni. I saw her." Marceline sobbed. "Saw who Marcy?" Bubblegum said holding her Vampire Queen close. "I saw my mother. She said she loved me and only died to protect me." Marceline sniffed. Bubblegum stroked Marceline's hair and whispered soothing words in her Vampire's ear. "Oh Marceline you really are alone in this world aren't you?" Bonnibel said to the crying down Vampire Queen in her arms. "Yeah they died when I was 3 I remember everything like yesterday. I still have the nightmares." Marceline laid back down after taking notice to the pain in her whole body. It ran through her like a bullet to the stomach. "They did it to protect me. But they left me to fend for myself. I would have died if it wasn't for a man named Simon. He saved me when I was dying from the lack of food water and shelter. He took care of me like a father than that crown made him all crazy." Marceline wiped away that wanted to spill down her face again. "Marceline who is Simon?" Bubblegum asked. Marceline looked like her heart was broken into a million pieces. "Simon is the Ice King." Bubblegum gasped and went into thought. The same Ice King who kidnapped her a million times before, took care of her Vampire Queen when she was young. "Marceline."

"Yes Bonnibel?" Marceline asked cocking her head to one side. "Sing me a song." Marceline grinned and started singing.

_Bonni b_

_Can't you see?_

_You're the flower to my honey bee_

_Your so smart and pretty_

_And I miss what we used to be_

_And I never wanted to lose you_

_If you recall that I rather be friends than nothing at all_

_I'm so alone 'cuz no one else understands_

_But me and you_

_What it feels like to be stuck forever a teen in Ooo_

_Oh Bonnibel_

_Ya know I fell_

_Like rain to a drinking well_

_I miss the way your pretty pink lips would feel,_

_Against my own was that even real?_

_So Bonni won't you please stop being ashamed?_

_You said you loved me from the very first time you heard me say your name._

_And I got my own priorities to_

_But being Queen is no fun without you._

_I'm just not me,_

_Marceline_

_The Vampire Queen_

_Coolest non weenie that you ever have seen_

_The Ooo wolf running pixie strangling machine_

_A whole lotta awesome and the master of mean_

_Without you._

Marceline ended the song and saw that Bubblegum was in tears. "Marceline." Bonni sobbed and hugged her vampire close crying into her shoulder while Marceline stroked her hair and said soothing words into her ear. "Shh Bonni it's alright your in my arms now and that's all that matters."

**A/N: Well there ya go peeps. You pervs happy now? Nah im just kiddin. Well til next time. Again I don't own Adventure Time sadly but if I did I would show less Finn and Jake and more Bubbline! XD well laterz! -Shay oh and the song is: I'm Just Not Me by Parkerjacks**


End file.
